User blog:Urbancommando77/Arbiter vs Boba Fett
Arbiter: The covenant sanghelli leader vs Boba Fett: The deadly bounty hunter WHO IS DEADLIEST X-Factor Arbiter/BF Genaralship 88 61 Endurance 76 79 Strength 91 86 Sanity 89 85 Weapons 79 74 Armor 81 85 LEADER VS BOUNTY HUNTER Battle Arbiter: 5 BF: 5 Arbiter's phantom flys over Tattooine. An elite spots Boba's slave following. "Sir, an undintified space craft is following!" warns the elite. "What! Its probably just a jirlhanae phantom." He responds. "No it looks nothing like a phantom!" The elite exclaims. The slave lands and Boba, IG-88, Dengar, Bossk and 4-LOM come from the ship. "Uhhh...We get paid too, right?" Asks Dengar. Boba sighs "Fine, we'll split it 20 equally. He says. Meanwhile, Arbiter lands behind a giant rock. All the elites cloak and walk out of the phantom. The sniper elite croaches on the rock and fires a round at LOM, but misses. Boba pulls out his EE-3 and shoots were the firing came from, and, with a lucky shot, kills the sniper. Arbiter: 4 Arbiter pulls out a plasma grenade and hurls it at him, but it only knocks down Dengar. "Aaahh!" He yells, grabbing his chest. "I think that grenade broke my ribs!" he exclaims. Boba fires his EE-3 at the elites, but as he reloads, An elite fires his repeater at him, but misses. "Soldiers, into the ruins." Arbiter commands and points to a destroyed city. Boba tries to help Dengar, but Denger dies before healing him is an option. BF: 4 Boba takes Dengar's EE-3 ammo and vibro blade. "Lets go!" shouts Boba. Meanwhile Arbiter and his elites split up and hide. Boba runs into the town and throws his carbine and puts up his fist, neck high. "I'll burn 'em out" he chuckles. An elite jumps from an abandoned house, repeater blazing. The elite blows his whole clip into 4-LOM. LOM falls down, dead. BF: 3 Bossk pulls out an EE-3 and fires at the elite. Arbiter: 3 Bossk reloads his EE-3 and bolts through the town. "Bossk!" yells Boba. An elite jumps from cover and fires at Bossk with his plasma pistol, but misses. Bossk laughs and pulls out a K-11 and fires a round into the elite's arm. The elite holds his arm and sprints to a corner. As Bossk follows he gives off a chuckle, but when he turns the corner the elite stabs him in the face with an energy dagger. BF: 2 Boba sighs and pulls out Dengar's vibro blade. He charges down the pathway. Meanwhile, Arbiter sneaks up behind IG-88 and stabs him with an energy sword. BF: 1 Arbiter yanks his energy sword out of IG and walks toward Boba. Boba turns the corner and the elite jumps out. But he stab the elite in the stomach. Arbiter: 2 An elite jumps from a small house top and cut boba's arm. Boba grabs the scar and stabs at the elite but the elite backs up. Boba jumps at the elite and stabs his leg. The elite growls and slashes at Boba but misses. The elite steps forward and thrust at him again this time hitting him. Boba falls and drops his vibro blade. as the elite gets ready to thrust at Boba, he kicks the elite in the femoral artery, killing him. Arbiter: 1 Arbiter charges at Boba and cuts his arm with a dagger. Boba kicks Arbiter in the shin with his spiked boot. Arbiter picks up Boba and says "You won't kill me, freak." "I get payed, dead or alive." Boba chuckles. Arbiter raises his dagger, but Boba kicks him in the chest twice. Arbiter: Boba walks back to his slave and contacts the man who hired him. "He's dead." Boba says. Winner: Boba Fett Experts Opinion Boba may not have better weapons, but his tactics and armor won the fight for him. Category:Blog posts